Advanced Dreams
by black angel 2011
Summary: One momentous question to change their lives forever, two months to plan for that one special day. will things go as they had hoped or will it all fall apart in front of their eyes? AdvanceShipping
1. Momentous Question

**Advanced Dreams.**

**Chapter 1: Momentous Question**

_Alright I haven't done a decent Advanceshipping story in a while, this one will go for a little while and should be hopefully pretty good. Each chapter should go for about 2500-3000 words perhaps a little more._

_Ash: 23_

_May: 21_

_Drew: 22_

_What is this story about? I won't say too much please enjoy._

* * *

Ash sat on a park bench waiting for May to arrive with their lunch, he looked over to his partner pokemon sitting next to him while he was feeling nervous since he had planned something special for the beautiful young brunette. He pulled a small box out of his pocket and looked at it. He looked up to see Drew waltzing up to him, "Ash, how have you been?" Drew asked the trainer with a smirk as he sat down next to him. "Have you asked her yet?" he asked calmly as the trainer placed the small box back into his pocket, "you always talk about wanting to marry May, yet you seem too nervous to pop the question," Drew said wisely as the pet Ash's Pikachu on the head.

While the green haired coordinator was talking to Ash a young woman with shoulder length brown hair, wearing a red blouse and blue jeans approached them, her confident blue eyes looked over to Ash, "Ash here is your lunch," May said while handing over a container of take away food, "hey Drew, it's been a while," May said as he got up and flipped his hair.

"I know, hey Pikachu you mind coming with me for a moment, let these two share some…. time alone," Drew told his friends pokemon while nodding at Ash, "May, Ash want's to ask you a question," Drew said with a cheeky smirk as he walked off with the small yellow pokemon.

May tilted her head and smiled at the trainer curiously while taking a seat next to him, "Ash, what is Drew talking about?" May asked her boyfriend calmly.

Ash sat there eating his food, while his left hand held onto the box in his pocket, "damn you Drew," Ash hissed under his breath. After eating the food Ash thought to himself and began to hesitate at his next course of action, 'man, never have I ever felt so nervous in my life, the prospect of having May with me forever,' Ash thought while turning into May's beautiful smile.

"Come on Ash, Drew said you had a question to ask me, is it important?" May asked with hope as she placed her hand on trainers face, "Ash you can tell me anything you want," May said while looking away to see the Tailows and Swellows flying across the afternoon sky and Aipoms jumping from tree to tree with great ease, "Ash do you remember the day we met?" May asked her loved one with a smile as she closed her eyes, "how could I forget the day I met someone who would give me such an awesome goal," May said while the trainer looked away.

"Yeah, I remember the moment my Pikachu fried your bike," Ash retorted while laughing at the memory, May clenched her fists in slight anger, Ash noted this and started to chuckle as the young woman stood up and started to walk away, "May, Drew is right there is something I need to ask you," Ash said causing the woman to stop in her tracks, Ash placed his hand in his pocket to grab for the small box.

_(Flashback) 2 weeks ago_

Ash was on his own at the jewelers looking for the perfect ring, he looked in the cabinet to see the many varieties rings, he looked down to see one particular ring that made him smile, "well this one seems perfect," Ash told himself as he turned to see May walking with his Pikachu he smirked while she walked away from the shop, "can't ruin the surprise," Ash told himself as he turned his gaze back to the attendant, "I would like to buy that one," Ash said while point to the ring with a single Luvdisc with a ruby on the left side and a sapphire on the right side of the Luvdisc.

"Is there someone special you're giving this to?" the female attendant asked with a smile.

Ash nodded in approval and got the money he needed to pay for the ring, "yeah, there is someone very important to me, someone I am very happy with," Ash remarked while the attendant went to the cash register. The trainer gave the money to the woman and was given the ring in exchange.

As the days passed Ash was trying to think of a way to ask May the most important question, "hey Ash, you have been looking at that box for nearly a week now," a green haired coordinator told Ash with a smile. Ash opened the box and showed Drew the contained item much to the surprise of Drew, "what you intent to ask May to marry you? That's so awesome," Drew said with great excitement, Ash placed the small box back in his pocket like he had been doing for nearly a week, "so when will you ask her dude?" Drew asked as he smirked at the trainer.

Ash looked away with Pikachu resting on the table of his house, "to be honest, I was thinking of a way to ask her that would make it seem really special," Ash said while trying to come up with an excuse, he looked around to see May walking into the door.

Drew let out a long sigh and started to shake his head, "you know old friend, I am sure May would just be happy to hear you ask that special question," Drew pointed out as he looked over his shoulder to see May walking in the door way, "well look at the time, I have places to be, and so little time to get there," Drew stated before running out the door.

Ash stood there feeling a little annoyed at the coordinator, "great, he knows how to annoy me," Ash stated with a smirk, May walked up to him not noticing his right hand behind his back, "hello May, nice to see you visiting again," Ash said nervously as he slowly walked to the table, Ash quickly moved his right hand and placed the small box in his pocket, "so May, what are you doing here?" Ash asked while grabbing an apple from the fruit basket.

"Just wondering if you want to spend some time with me next weekend," May replied while walking up to the table, May took pulled out a seat and sat down, she noticed Ash blushing slightly while eating the apple, "Ash, are you alright," May asked while she moved in to place her hand over his forehead, Ash tried to move back but was too nervous to do anything, "you seem fine to me," May said sweetly as she smiled at the trainer.

_Return to present time_

"So Ash, what's this important question you have to ask me?" May asked as she turned around to find that Ash was walking towards her.

Meanwhile Drew and Pikachu were hiding behind a bush to watch the events unfold, "hey Pikachu, I bet you a year's worth of pokeblocks that Ash will finally ask May to marry him," Drew said while watching Ash get closer to the brunette, the two shook hands and waited for what seemed like forever, hiding behind the bush on a warm summers day to wait for Ash to finally ask May, "come on you idiot, ask her already," Drew hissed in frustration.

Not noticing that their friend was watching them Ash looked into May's confident eyes and let out a gulp, "close your eyes for a moment," Ash instructed the brunette quietly. May closed her eyes and nodded while Ash pulled out a small box.

"Sweet, he is finally gathering the courage to do it," Drew said in excitement, he watched Ash kneel on with his left knee on the ground, he pulled out the small black box and moved closer to the point he was going to lunge out from the bush, "he is going to ask her," Drew said while Pikachu began to watch as well.

"Ash, what are you doing?" May asked while her eyes were still closed.

Ash started to breathe in and out trying to maintain his confidence, "May, we have been going out for a long time, but I felt I needed you to be with me forever," Ash started as he opened the small box.

May opened her eyes to see the ring and Ash kneeling down in front of her, "Ash, you mean….." May wondered as she started to cry in joy as words never left her mouth.

Ash smiled and looked up to the brunette again, "May, will you marry me?" Ash asked while trying to keep calm.

May looked down in shock her eyes widened as she looked into the trainers aurburn eyes, her heart was beating faster and faster and a million thoughts rushed through her mind, 'what do I do?' May thought as she stood still for a moment, her face started to gain a crimson red blush, she moved her hands towards the trainers hands and grabbed ahold of them, "can you ask me that one more time?" May asked want to gain confirmation of what was asked of her.

Ash chuckled slightly and opened the box containing the beautiful ring, "May, marry me please," Ash requested as he smiled at the young woman.

After another moment of silence May took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "yes Ash, I will," May said in joy, Ash removed the ring from the box and placed on May's finger on her left hand, May moved her hand towards her face and started to admire the ring, "wow Ash, this ring is beautiful," May said before turning her focus to Ash. Ash stood up only to be embraced by May with a crushing hug, "I love you Ash," May said with great enthusiasm.

While the two embraced the suddenly heard the sound of clapping behind them, "about damn time you asked her Ash, hesitating everyday for the last two weeks," Drew said with a smirk as he continued to applaud the two with Pikachu following his every action, "I guess hiding behind the bushes was a great idea hey Pikachu?" Drew asked the small yellow pokemon with a cheeky grin, "so when's the wedding date?" Drew asked with a smirk as he walked up to the now engaged couple.

"February fourteen" Ash and May replied together, the engaged couple looked at each other in shock finding out they chose the same date of their wedding.

"Seems like you chose a date, you might want to know that February the fourteenth is about two months away," Drew explained as the two started to panic a little after finding out the important information, "so Ash can I be your best man?" Drew asked with a hopeful grin.

Ash looked over to Drew and smiled at him, "sorry Drew, I have already asked Brock to be my best man," Ash retorted with a smile as Drew slouched a little after finding out this fact, "nothing to worry about Drew, you're still invited," Ash told his friend happily.

"Well I kind of knew you would go with Brock, I am not too disappointed," Drew replied calmly as he looked at his friends who were now holding hands, "but still you have two months to plan the wedding, where will it be?" Drew asked while smile as the two looked at one another and nodded happily.

"Floaroma Town in the Sinnoh Region," Ash replied happily as he showed Drew and May a picture of the town, "you see I sort of had an idea of where our wedding will be," Ash remarked with certainty as May took the picture from his hand and had a look at it.

"Wow Ash, this place is amazing," May said was her eyes remained glued on the picture.

Ash placed his arm around May and looked at the picture with her, "we should tell your parents," Ash whispered to May, Ash signaled for his partner pokemon to jump on to his shoulder, "Drew, you please invite, Harley and Solidad?" Ash asked his friend with joy while Ash and May turned around.

Ash walked with May to her family home with great expectation, ignoring the people around them, the couple bumped into a few people but still continued towards the Maple residence, the two stopped at the door and turned their gaze towards each other, they grabbed one another's hands before May knocked on the door, she looked down at the ring and happily tightened the grip on the trainers hand, "well Ash, my mom and dad will soon know about us," May said sweetly as the two waited for the door to open.

Ash and May waited for a few minutes and heard footsteps approaching the door, "do you think they will approve?" Ash asked while starting the feel a little nervous and looking at the gold ring on May's finger.

The door opened with a tall man wearing a red jumper, blue pants and brown shoes. He looked towards a nervous Ash and his very happy daughter, "Ash, it's been a while, and May you seem very happy indeed," he pointed out as allowed them inside his humble abode, "come on in, it's nice to have you visit Ash."

The couple walked into the lounge room, a woman with short brown hair wearing a yellow dress and a white shirt walked into the room with a plate of food, "Ash and May, I am so happy to see you," she said as happily as her daughter walked up to her, "May, you seem happier than usual," Caroline said with a proud smile.

May lifted her left hand up and showed her mother her new ring, "Ash, just asked me to marry him," May said with great excitement.

Caroline placed the food on the table and smiled at her daughter, "Norman, come here for a moment!" Caroline called out to her husband.

Norman rushed back from the gym and then into the lounge room, he looked over to his daughter and the trainer now sitting on the couch, "Caroline you called?" the gym leader asked while catching his breath.

"Yes darling, Ash has just asked our daughter to marry him," Caroline replied with great excitement.

Norman glared at the trainer seriously and signaled for him to come up to him, "dad, what are you doing?" May asked with fear.

"Congratulations, now when and where is the wedding going to take place?" Norman asked happily as he slapped his hand on the trainers back.

Ash laughed a little as he looked over to May and smiled, "Floaroma Town in the Sinnoh region, fourteenth of February," Ash replied as he walked up to his soon to be wife, "I know it's only a couple of months away, but we are fine with that," Ash declared as he took May's hand.

Norman walked up to a recline and looked over to his wife, he then turned his gaze to Ash and May and smiled, "I approve, if my daughter is happy then so am I," Norman decreed happily while grabbing some of the food his wife cooked up, "lovely as ever," Norman complimented his wife on her food. The gym leader turned his gaze back to his daughter and the trainer, "now Ash, I want you to take care of my daughter, if anything bad happens to her, I will be throwing you off a cliff," Norman said in serious tone causing the room to grow in a deep silence even Caroline glared at her husband, "come on I was only joking, I know Ash will look after my precious daughter the princess of Petalburg," Norman stated with laughter.

"Norman your jokes are terrible," Caroline hissed in anger as she walked away.

"Yeah dad that was in terrible taste, I have nothing to worry about as long as I have Ash with me at all times," May explained while the trainer next to her started to ponder about the planned wedding, "don't worry Ash, everything will be just fine," May stated while grabbing a bit of food from the plate on the table.

'Oh man if I don't look after her, I will be thrown off a cliff,' Ash thought while looking over at his fiancée eating her food with great joy, "well I need to get back to Kanto, I need to tell my mom about what is happening," Ash said as he stood up and walked to the front door of the house, "May I will see you in two months' time in Floaroma Town, this will give us a chance to prepare for our wedding," Ash explained while opening the door to walk out the Maple household.

* * *

**Alright the first chapter is down and out, this one to a certain extent will be making up for Legend Hunter until I edit that story and make it better. This one will be a nice story which I hope you all enjoy.**

**Drew will not be an evil psychopath, he is Ash and May's friend in this story.**

**Next time chapter 2: the perfect gift**


	2. The Perfect Gift

**Chapter 2: The Perfect Gift.**

_his Chapter will start with his trip back to Kanto, but first a gift for May._

* * *

Ash walked into Littleroot Town quietly as the gentle sea breeze blew across the town, the flying pokemon flew across the cloudy sky and the ships getting ready to leave the ports to their next destination, a quiet day in a small yet quiet town allowed Ash to think about Christmas, he looked around as small flakes of snow started to fall in the town, "wow buddy, forgot how close Christmas is," Ash said with a smirk as he looked around for a moment, he knelt down and picked up some of the snow on the ground, "before we head out, I might be able to get something for May this Christmas," Ash said as he walked into the small town to find that some of the shops were filled to the brim with late Christmas shoppers, "this is just great," Ash complained as he tried to enter the shops to find something for May, but was having no luck.

Ash ran out of the shops in panic and then looked back to see the crazy shoppers getting their bargin, "oh man I will never get the perfect gift for May," Ash said with heavy disdain while kicking the ground with frustration, he walked to the beach to think about what to get for his soon to be wife, he sat down on the sand as cold wind continued to blow, "you know Pikachu, a present for May is just so difficult to get," Ash declared as he looked out to the vast blue body of water.

Ash slouched his head in shame as his guilt started to build, he looked up to see a small heart-shaped pokemon floating infront of him, the small golden pokemon looked at him before swimming away, Ash looked in shock as he got up quickly and started to chase the small pokemon, 'I finally found something for May,' Ash thought happily as he ran up to the water front, "come on Pikachu, let's get this pokemon," Ash told his partner pokemon with great excitement.

Ash ran through the beach to chase down the heart shaped pokemon as it continued to glide through the water, "alright buddy, use Thunderbolt," Ash instructed the electric mouse pokemon, Pikachu charged up his attack then unleashed a merciless bolt at the golden pokemon. The bolt flew pass Luvdisc stopping it in its tracks, Ash looked over to the pokemon and smiled at it, "alright now for a different pokemon," Ash told himself as he pulled out a pokeball, he threw his pokeball confidently, "Oshawott, I choose you."

A small blue and white pokemon with a scalchop appeared between the trainer and the golden water pokemon. After taking a look at the opposing pokemon, Oshawott jumped into the water with heart shaped eyes, "you can't be serious?" Ash asked himself as his water type ran out of the cold water, "this is going to be a pain," Ash stated as his water pokemon tried to find a way to warm up again, Ash walked over to his pokemon and gently stroked his head, "come on buddy, I want this pokemon for May," Ash told the sea otter pokemon while the water type pokemon looked up and smirked at him and shook his head.

The trainer drooped his head in disappointment, "oh come on Oshawott, I really want to get May this pokemon," Ash pleaded with the small water type pokemon as he looked away in disdain, "alright then, Pikachu attack with the Electro Ball," Ash instructed his partner pokemon. A ball of electricity formed at the end of Pikachu's tail before jumping up and throwing it at the heart shaped pokemon.

The ball of electricity slammed into the golden Luvdisc causing severe damage to the opposing pokemon, "now is my chance," Ash said before throwing the pokeball at the injured pokemon, the pokeball hit her causing the pokemon the become trapped inside, Ash watched the pokeball wobble once, then a second time followed by a third time before the pokeball made signified the pokemon was successfully captured, "yes I captured a golden Luvdisc!" Ash celebrated as he walked up to the pokeball still in the water, "I am going to regret this," Ash said with a slight chuckle while entering the frigid water to pick up the floating pokeball.

After picking up the device he quickly jumped out of the cold water and ran back into town with great excitement with the pokeball in his hand and Pikachu on his shoulder with Oshawott running behind him, he ran into the small town to find the shop to complete the present for May, "a Christmas card would be nice as well," Ash told himself while placing the pokeball in his pocket.

Ash entered the shop with great anticipation, he looked around to find many wonderful Christmas items in stock, people looking around wearing bright clothing and pushing the shopping carts around piled to the top with toys and sweets for the special day, the festive music was blaring over the radio to create the amazing atmosphere, Ash looked over to his two pokemon happily and recalled his water type pokemon before looking around the shop with his partner pokemon, "wow, you can tell that Christmas is around the corner," Ash said while looking in every direction.

Ash lifted his arm to look at his watch to see what time it was, "damn I only have two hours before my ship leaves," Ash said with shock, he looked around for a little while until he came up to the card section of the shop, he spotted a box to place the pokeball in and a card that showed a three dimensional couple celebrating Christmas, Ash picked up the card and the box, grabbed some red ribbon and walked over to the counter to purchase the items.

"Okay that all comes up to five pokedollars," the attendant said after scanning the items, Ash pulled out his money and paid for the items.

He ran out of the shop and to the local lab with great anticipation. After running to the lab he placed the pokeball inside the box and tied it up with a ribbon, the trainer walked up to a table, he wrote inside the card a sweet message and stuck the card on the present, "Ash, is there anything I can do for you?" asked a man in a white lab coat with a dark blue shirt and green shorts, he also had short brown hair with a brown beard.

"Nothing Professor, I need you to make an emergency delivery to May," Ash said while handing over the small box to the professor.

The professor grabbed the box and jumped into his SUV, "okay then, I will deliver it by the end of the day," the professor said before speeding off recklessly in his vehicle causing the trainer to chuckle slightly.

Ash turned around to see the people getting on the ship, he looked over his shoulder again and smirked, "I will see you soon May," Ash told himself calmly before boarding his ship, he walked to the back of the ship to see.

The ship soon departed towards the Kanto Region with the sun setting over the horizon, Ash let out a quick sneeze as the time he spent in the cold water caught up to him, "oh man, I guess I made a slight mistake," Ash said while sneezing some more.

_In Petalburg City._

May sat in the lounge room admiring her engagement ring as thoughts rushed through her mind, "I can't believe it," May said repeatedly as she looked towards the photo of Ash and her in their younger days, "it's almost like yesterday when we traveled together," May said while the ring glistened from the sunset.

The silence was broken by a sudden braking of a car out in front of their family property, "who could that be?" May asked herself as she walked up to the door of the family house, "mom and dad are out with Max shopping for the big day," May told herself calmly as the person who was in the car knocked on the door.

May opened the door to see Professor Birch standing there with a gift box in hand, "Ash told me to give you this an hour ago," the professor stated as he handed over the present to the brunette, "well I better get back to the lab since new trainers are waiting for me," Birch said as he headed towards his SUV and starting it up.

May watched the professor drive his SUV away from the house and recklessly out of the City, "same old professor," May chuckled as she looked at the vehicle driving into the distance. May shut the door to the house and looked at the box soon afterwards, "what could have Ash sent me?" May asked herself as she walked into the lounge room.

May gently placed the box on the table and undid the ribbon, she took the envelope off the box and opened it to see a Christmas card inside, "a Christmas card, a bit early isn't it?" May asked herself but she knew that Ash wouldn't be around for the next couple of months, she opened the card before I played a little song for her to hear, "Ash, you always know how to make me smile," May said with a confident smirk.

May read the message inside the card, 'May, I hope you enjoy your gift this Christmas, I knew when I saw it, it would make you a very happy person,' Ash's voice rang in her head as she continued to read the message, she looked at the box quickly and back to the card. 'getting a gift for you was always one of the hardest things possible, because I knew being there for you was always the best gift on Christmas,' May continued to read as she started to cry a little, 'inside this box is something very special for you to have,' the message finished with a merry Christmas.

"Love you always from Ash Ketchum," May whispered to herself as she cried a little more. May put her hand on the box and pulled off the lid. "A pokeball," May said with surprise as she took it out of the box, she called out whatever pokemon was inside the device, after the light cleared a small gold heart shaped pokemon appeared in front of her much to her surprise. May looked at the pokemon for a moment lost for words, she couldn't quite get the words she was looking for but it was clear to her that this gift wasn't what she was expecting from him, "he always had a hard time getting me something," May said as she cried tears of joy, "this is perfect!" May cried out as she allowed the pokemon into her arms.

May sat in the lounge room with another thought rushing through her mind, "I never had the chance to give him a present," May stated with a frown while looking at the golden Luvdisc, "maybe I will head out now to see what kind of pokemon I could get Ash," May told herself as she returned the small pokemon to the pokeball, "but what about something nice like a new outfit?" May asked herself while looking over to a picture of Ash in a frame over the fire place.

May picked up the keys and walked towards the front entrance of the house, "maybe a rare item, a pokenav, a X-Transceiver," May told herself as she closed the door, she walked down the snow lined streets of Petalburg City to find a place to shop. The brunette continued to walk down the street as Snow began to fall as the people started to sing Christmas carols and the families walking and listening to the singers on the street. While admiring the scene May started to picture herself with Ash and a little boy and girl, "a family Ash and me will get the chance soon."

May continued to walk down the street until she reached a shop that contained hats of different colors, she looked around to see a green hat with an orange front with a green pokeball on the front of the hat. "What a nice hat," May said with a smirk as she took the hat off the shelf and walked to the front counter, "I should get a few more things for Ash," she said while paying for the hat and walked out of the shop.

May walked around the city again this time she saw more families enjoying the festivities, "I hate waiting for a family, I have always dreamed of this day with Ash," May told herself as she listened to the Christmas music from the singers, "well I better continue before the shops close," May told herself as she walked through the streets with a bag. Eventually May walked to another shop filled with electrical goods, "oh wow newly editions of Pokenav and X-transceivers," May said as she walked towards a watch like device, "all the way from the Unova Region, maybe Ash will love it," May said as she picked it up and walked to the front counter to make the purchase.

After making the purchases she took the chance to package the gifts to send them to Ash, "I hope you get them on time," May said as she handed the parcel to the post man to send it off to Pallet Town for Ash.

May walked out of the shop to see the lights on the streets going on one by one and more snow falling from the sky, she walked slowly until she spotted Drew walking with one of his rivals, "yo May, so what did you get Ash for Christmas?" Drew asked as he walked up to his rival, "I have this awesome idea for your wedding with Ash, may I suggest that we have a tag battle tournament," Drew suggested with a smile.

"Seems like a nice idea, but you better talk to Ash about this," May pointed out with a smile as she walked back to her house relieved that she had the chance to get something for Ash at Christmas time.

May walked up to her room and started to think about the special day, too bad for her she couldn't see Ash until the wedding day, but it didn't bother her too much, she knew that the wait would be worthwhile, "maybe Ash is planning a surprise for me," May said with a smile as she suddenly remembered something important, "I forgot to Ash Drew something," May told herself as she rushed to the front door of her family home to catch up to Drew to ask him something important, "Drew better be around I want him to make my bouquet for my wedding," May told herself as she ran around the city to try and find her friend.

* * *

**Sorry this one took so long, I have been busy for a while but here it is chapter 2 of this story.**

**Chapter 3: Flowers and Surprises**


End file.
